CTBW 2: Parenting
by TFulghum
Summary: ToriHunter! Chapter 2 up! Hunter, Cam, and Shane go to a club what will happen when Tori finds out, what will she do? PG13! R&R Enjoy!
1. Say What?

CT; BW 2: Parenting

Chapter 1 Say What?

by tim

_AN:Sorry it took so long, but it is finally out. Well you know the drill read and review! ENJOY!_

Tori and Hunter walked down the street looking in the windows looking for baby clothes. Although this would be very difficult seeing as Tori was only 5 weeks pregnant. But they would manage.

"Hunter?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Will this baby tear us apart or make us go meantal crazy or all lovey-dovey-vulnerable-for-Lothor's-attacks?" she inquired.

"No, no way at all." He replied with a smile," In fact until after that baby is born you won't even have to fight a single kelzak."

"But, I sort of want to," she admitted.

"Uh, o boy," he said.

xCT; BW2x

They retuned home. The first thing they did was plop on the couch and watch anything that was on to avoid the subject of the earlier conversation.

xCT;BW2x

The sun poked through the curtains of Tori and Hunter's apartment. Hunter woke up stretching a little bit waking up Tori. "Mornin' beautiful!" Hunter grinned.

"Morning," Tori replied with a smile and a kiss.

The two showered and then cooked breakfast, soon after eating it. "So why do you want to umm, well you know fight kelzacks while carrying the baby." Hunter spit out.

"Cause if I just sit around and watch you guys fight I'll feel helpless and stuff… I hate being pregnant" she laid her head down on the table," it sucks."

"Boy do I have it lucky," Hunter joked.

"Meanie," Tori said.

xCT;BW2x

Hunter rolled and rolled around in his bed. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't get the conversation from earlier out of his head. Well, a conversation Tori had with one of her closest friends that he eavesdropped on of course.

_x Flashback x_

_"He's getting on my nerves Elaine; I could just bite his head off." Tori said. _

_"Well maybe you guys need to work out your issues. You know before the baby comes," Elaine suggested. " Or you could leave him-" _

_"Leave Hunter?" Tori asked, Hunter's ears perked. " I would never do that I love him with all my heart even more.." Tori elaborated," O I got to go Hunter just got home. Talk later Bye!" _

_"Bye!" Elaine said. _

_X End Flashback x _

2 DAYS LATER…

Tori walked into the kitchen which is where the guys were playing poker, she started making drinks but couldn't help listen to their conversation.

"Hm, night club? Sounds interesting," Hunter said.

"Yea, there'll be strippers and stuff." Dustin added. Tori's ears perked.

"Strippers?" Hunter asked sneaking in a smile Tori wouldn't see; but boy did she it and boy was she pissed.

**_AN: Ok I am sooooo sorry it was soooooo short but I couldn't think of squat! Well Chapter 2 out soon. And if anyone wants to chat leave me your email in a review(if you don't mind) well see yall l8r._**


	2. The Nightclub

CT; BW 2: Parenting

Chapter 2 Nightclub

TIM

_AN: Sooooo sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it! Well do what you always do and READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy!_

Hunter grabbed his keys, pecked Tori on the check, and began walking towards the door. "Hunter?" Tori asked. Hunter turned around to see what the obvious problem was.

"Yes?" he replied coyly

"Well I wanted to know where you were going and when you were going to be back," Tori replied.

"O! I, um, I'm," he rambled," I'm going over to Shane's to play poker," he lied.

"Well can't you do that here?"

"Yea, but um, you see it's Shane's night to host the game." He "embellished".

"O, well have fun."

"Yes, dear."

He walked towards the door and somewhat flew out like he was late for work.

Tori laughed a little bit," You'll have your fun," she tore off her bathrobe revealing a sexy ocean blue halter top and leather cargo jeans," And I'll have mine."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Hunter, Shane, and Cam walked into the club. There were strippers (female) and sights galore (now this ain't no Disney World). They chose a table next to the stage. Soon a waitress came up to them, accidentally showing off her cleavage"a bit". "Can I take your order; you fine looking hunks of sunshine." Soon Cam gulped.

"Um, I'll have a martini," Hunter said.

"I'll have a budlite," Cam answered.

"And, I'll have a vodka martini on the rocks," Shane replied.

"Sure thing," the waitress said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Ya know guys, what if this really isn't a good idea? What if Tori finds out?" Hunter asked repeatedly.

"She won't," Cam and Shane assured.

The waitress from before came with their orders and soon the action began.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Tori stepped into the nightclub thinking _thank god I am just a little bit pregnant and I'm not that fat._ She spotted Hunter and the others and a grin flashed across her face. "Showtime."

Tori purposely mixed up with the strippers and followed with the show.

Hunter noticed Tori and tugged on his friend's arms and pointed at what he was looking at. "What the hell is she doing here; I told you she'd find out."

"Don't worry Hunter," Shane said.

Tori danced with the other girls and soon noticed Hunter had his eye on her. She thought of a way to get back at him so she noticed some drunk guy wooting. She sat on his lap and gave him a couple of kisses and moved around a bit, although she felt disgusted doing this it was making Hunter jealous.

"Guys I've had enough," Hunter said looking at the "horrific scene" he stood up but they pulled him back down. "Dude let me go!"

"No way man, you don't want to start something do ya?" Cam asked.

"Yea soon Tori will get bored and leave," Shane added.

"You better be right or I'm kicking your asses." He threatened. The two hoped and prayed.

Tori noticed Hunter had calmed down so she resorted into more, soon she made the kisses look zealous and passionate, and now she was acting "wild". Hunter noticed and stood up, Cam and Shane, try as they might, were unable to stop him.

Hunter walked over pried Tori off of the man and shouted," Jackass! Keep your grubby hands off my girlfriend! Or I'll kick your ass!" Tori had hit the melting point. Hunter latched on to Tori's arm dragging her out of the bar leaving the whole crowd silent.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

The next day Hunter woke up on the couch realizing Tori kicked him out of their room the night before. He remembered her being pissed at him and getting back at him, but what did he do? Ah what the hell he thought for a minute, what's done is done. He thought about that one.

XThe Bedroomx

Tori stretched her arms out wide feeling pleased with herself. She soon thought this kind of stuff would continue. Then she mumbled," Well this is gonna be one hell of a nine months!"

_AN: DID YOU LIKE IT WELL THEN REVIEW IT! Well this has been fun writing this chapter and myself had some chuckles, there will be more though and I WILL update my other fics so stay tuned. OUT! OH AND LEAVE A REVIEW! Tell me what you thought!_


End file.
